


Thrift

by demonsushi01



Series: Klance Trope Month 2k20 [26]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hook-Up, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Sharing Clothes, some sexting but brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsushi01/pseuds/demonsushi01
Summary: Day 26. Sharing ClothesKeith likes to hook-up with Lance because it's never really boring. The morning after he finds himself in Lance's clothes and when he goes to apologize Lance lets him know it's alright, along with a picture of himself in Keith's
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance Trope Month 2k20 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727086
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	Thrift

If there’s one thing Keith enjoys it’s his hookups with Lance. He’s confident about what he’s doing, has a great body, and god his voice is divine. Keith will always pick Lance first if he’s looking to get dicked down and he likes to believe that he’s Lance’s first choice too. And all it takes most of the time is a challenge, a bet, some deal being made between them. Though sometimes they will be straight out with each other. 

Today was a bet day. If Keith got the higher quiz score they’d bang at his place, if Lance got the higher quiz score they’d go _somewhere_. The hint of it being ‘somewhere’ does have Keith on edge. Last time that had happened he ended up choking on Lance’s dick in a bathroom stall on the campus. It was fucking exhilarating but horribly dangerous if someone else had come in.

Keith crosses his fingers and prays he gets the higher score. He fears what part of campus Lance would drag him to next, considering he _knows_ it won’t be the dorm room he shares with Hunk. They take their slips of paper where the quiz scores are and look at each other in the eye.

On the count of three they flip. Lance got a solid ninety-five percent and Keith looks down at his paper. Ninety-five point five. Half a point higher than Lance. The guy clicks his tongue and concedes to Keith’s win. He smirks dangerously and taps his pencil against his paper as he watches the clock count down the time left to class.

Then they’re out of their chem class and they both lock eyes. It’s a race back to Keith’s apartment not far from the college campus. Lance presses him against the elevator wall and hungrily kisses him. Keith moans, clinging to his shoulders until they get to the right floor. They can’t keep their hands off each other as they rush down the hall and Keith struggles with the key for the lock.

He pulls Lance into his place and locks the door with his lips against his. Lance’s hands push his jacket off his shoulders, shirt quickly following suit. He moans into his mouth as Lance claws at his back and he’s quick to pull Lance’s hoodie and shirt off as well. Lance hums fingers undoing Keith’s pants and he pulls him towards his room. 

He pushes Lance up against the wall, his arms coming behind his thighs and lifting him up. Lance shivers, fingers tangling in his hair, and wrapping his long legs around his waist. He carries Lance into his room, having to press him up against the wall a few times on his way, and then depositing him on his bed. 

Lance looks amazing, flushed and panting hard against his sheets. He kicks his pants off and crawls onto the bed. He leaves a trail of kisses down Lance’s chest and further. His fingers skim down along the happy trail and then palm the very obvious tent in Lance’s pants. 

“You really like sucking my dick don’t you?” Lance chuckles as Keith nips his hip.

“Maybe. But what can I say? It feels good on my tongue and down my throat.” He kisses the top of the bulge.

“Does it? Guess I’ll have to test that theory.”

.o0o.

He feels warmth against his back, soreness in his jaw and sides. He hears his alarm go off and he groans when he glances at the time. Before he can move to do something about it, Lance’s hand fumbles for it and turns it off.

“Why do I have a class at nine in the morning.” Keith sighs and leans back against the warmth of Lance’s bare chest. Lance drapes his arm around him and pulls him in close.

“Man, I don’t know. I told you only nerds or Pidge took classes that early.” Lance pecks his shoulder. 

“Tell me not to ditch.” Keith whines. 

“Don’t ditch, Keith. School is very important.” 

“I know.” 

“What class is it today?” Lance asks and kisses his shoulder. “Astrology?”

“Astronomy. Pidge’s in it, but they’ve long since threatened me and said I can’t copy their notes when I ditch.” He sighs. 

“Oof, yeah. They’ll keep their word about it too.” Lance pulls himself away and gets up. Keith hums and looks at his room. He probably needed to do laundry a few days ago. Which means he’s digging through the piles of dirty clothes, quickly sniffing them to see if any are clean enough. 

He sees Lance make his way out of the room and knows the guy is going to make breakfast, just like all the other times he’d been here before. Keith glances at the time and groans when he sees just how little is left before he has to leave. He’s quick to pull anything he’d found on, stepping into his bathroom and grabbing his toothbrush. He has to remind himself it’s the red one, not the blue one because that one belongs to Lance. 

He brushes his teeth, makes his way out to the kitchen, and Lance passes him a plate with a slice of bread covered in egg. He eats it quickly and practically tosses back the coffee Lance made for him. Lance follows him to the door, giving him one hell of a kiss goodbye and a promise to lock up when he leaves. 

Keith barely makes it to his Astronomy class on time, sliding into the seat next to Pidge. They have their notebook out with various math equations scribbled into the margins. They rub their face and look over to Keith. 

“Morning.” He tells them.

“Chipper.” They squint.

“Am I?” He asks, getting his notebook out as well.

“God you had sex last night didn’t you?”

“What makes you say that?”

“You’re always less grumpy after it.” They rest their chin in their hand and look him over. “Also you surprisingly don’t have coffee with you.”

“Had some at home.” He shrugs. 

“Was it _Cuban_?” They stare at his jacket.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He raises a brow. They lean forward and press their finger against the patch over his chest pocket. _McClain_. He feels his face heat up and sees he’s also in Lance’s shirt as well, which also doesn’t go unnoticed by Pidge.

“Lance was wearing that yesterday.” They point out. 

“So?”

“So you two fucked last night obviously.” 

“Maybe he just stayed over? Did you think of that?” Keith rolls his eyes. 

“Maybe he did, but it doesn’t explain the hickey on your neck the size of Texas.” They say.

“What? I told him not to --” His hand pauses as he reaches for his neck. “...There’s no hickey, is there?” He looks at them. They snicker and shake their head.

“You’re fucking Lance.” 

“And?” His face feels redder.

“Can’t say I didn’t see it coming. You two _obviously_ have the hots for one another.” They turn their attention to the professor. It leaves Keith sputtering. 

Pidge doesn’t relent in their teasing about it the whole class period and while they walk to the cafeteria. He plops down in one of the booths and fishes his phone out of his pocket while Pidge scampers off to get food. He shoots Lance a quick message.

K.Ko: Hey sorry I stole your shirt and jacket this morning.

K.Ko: Also Pidge knows we slept together.

L.Mc: im surprised they didnt know already

L.Mc: i mean hunk knows

K.Ko: He does???

L.Mc: yeahhhh

L.Mc: hes really smart remember

K.Ko: Well still, my point remains.

K.Ko: Didn’t mean to take your clothes.

L.Mc: oh dont worry about it

L.Mc: ;)

K.Ko: What does that mean?

L.Mc: ;)

K.Ko: Lance, seriously.

L.Mc: u alone?

K.Ko: Yes?

He’s then treated to an image. Lance is in his black v-neck and red jacket and nothing else based on how he’s holding his shirt down. Keith swallows thickly as he gets a follow-up winky face. Lance asks him when his next class is and if he can ditch because he’s already getting lonely. 

Keith barely waits for Pidge to get back, letting them know he’s out for the day. They roll their eyes and shake their head.

“Whatever, loverboy.” They say.

“It’s not -- Ugh!” Keith gets up and heads out. Lance sends him a few more pictures. One without the jacket, then without the shirt, the third one comes in and Keith wheezes. Lance just looks so good sprawled out against his mattress. 

He’s quick to rush back to his apartment and even faster to jump back onto Lance’s bones for a few more rounds. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta say this is the shortest one, that's wild
> 
> Also I found out how to format the font without the pesterlog format lmaoooooo
> 
> Day 31 is "Free Space" and I have a small survey to see what prompt you guys would like me to use for that day. It's a simple google form with five options and it should allow you to do it without needing an email. I will close the form on the 29th and announce the winner on the 30th You can find it here: https://forms.gle/GE36oDv1s8B7dohp8
> 
> Feel free to talk to me on demon-sushi on Tumblr or in the comments below <3


End file.
